


In Irons

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes you watch as the bright red blood drains from his beautiful body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Irons

He’s screaming out profanities and terrible words you never thought you would hear him say. He’s covered with his own bright blood from the arrows and those flaming shackles. You want to run to him, you want to hold him. Or do you want to run away and never look back? You turn your head but the Condesce pushes you roughly to the ground. You taste dirt and blood and when you try to stand up she pushes you to your knees, holding your head in place with her bony hands so that all you can do is watch him. You choke on your own tears and mucus but her grip is as tight as the irons that burn his flesh. 

“Do you smell his sizzling skin?” She hisses in your ear. “Do you hear his screaming? Can you see his mutant blood drain from his body?”

You squeeze your eyes shut and she slaps your face. 

“Please,” you whisper and open your eyes. “Please stop this.”

You aren’t close enough for him to hear you, but he looks at you as if he does. He does not stop his horrifying sermon, but as he bleeds to death his pain-filled eyes are only for you. You pity him, you care for him, you hate him, you want to fix him. But it doesn’t matter anymore.

He looks away. He’s growing weak. His speech is becoming slurred. You do not let your eyes stray.

“FUCK!” He cries out, and the Condesce is surprised enough that she nearly releases her grip on you. With his last yell his head drops to his chest as he releases his final breath. Your screams are drowned out by the cheering crowd.


End file.
